All of Me Series: All of Me
by dreamscarred
Summary: This is a start of a series of one shot fics I've been doing all in the same universe. All can be read separate but the do tie in to one another. Randy brings Cody home, but is Cody ready for this side of Randy. M/M Slash NC-17


Cody lay in bed staring at the ceiling, quickly coming down off the high of orgasm. Turning his head he saw Randy sitting on the edge of the bed, on the phone with Samantha. She rarely ever called this late; she always called during the day.

"Yeah Cody's here, how many steps did she take again?" Randy sound like a kid at Christmas on the phone. Cody stared at the tattooed back of his lover, knowing Randy wasn't faking the tone of his voice. He didn't have to, Samantha knew everything.

Their marriage was a sham, just a cover. For Randy it would be career suicide to come out and say he was bisexual with his preference leaning towards heavily men. For her well, she was also bisexual, her parents with a very strong religious back ground. So much so that if they ever found out that she was eating carpet it would shatter them and she loved them too much to do that. They had known one another since high school, Randy thought of her like a sister and had always protected her. Samantha may have been married to Randy, but only by law. She was actually in a 6 year relationship with another woman, they had almost been outted and to protect them Randy had eloped with Samantha to nix the lesbian thoughts.

Cody really never understood all the ins and outs of the relationship, but if Randy was happy with his life in Missouri, then Cody could live with what parts he knew.

"Ok, so you're still going with Miranda, and I have the house to myself with Alanna for the week?" Cody continued to listen to Randy's conversation. "Don't worry we will be fine. I think I can look after my daughter for a week and not destroy the house." Cody tired of eavesdropping, got out of bed and padding to the bathroom, to do post sex clean up.

Cody looked in the mirror, he shouldn't be so jealous. Randy was with him, since they got together Randy only slept with him. Well at least when they were on the road, in St. Louis he shared his bed with her. He said they hadn't had sex in months and that they only stayed in the same bed to make it look good for Alanna. Like a one year old understands relationships. Cody splashed his face with water and stared into the sink. He was startled has an arm wrapped around his waist, he looked back up into the mirror and saw Randy pressing a kiss to his neck.

"I wasn't that long on the phone, for you to need to clean up. I was going to have seconds, but I would guess you're not up to it." Randy continued to place small kisses on Cody's shoulder.

"That phone call kind of broke the flow of things," Cody turned off the taps and turn to Randy, laying his head on the older man's shoulder. "I just want to go to bed." Randy took Cody's hand and led him back to bed. Once they were settled under the covers, Randy rolled on his side and looked at Cody.

"I want you to come home with me," Cody locked eyes with Randy not sure of the emotion he was seeing in them.

"Wha, why?"

"Sam is going to be gone all week, you and I can have some extra alone time." Randy's lips quirked up into his trademark smirk, running a single finger down Cody's cheek. "But it is 100% up to you, because I will have Alanna. So, I understand if you say no." Cody could feel Randy's eyes searching his face, searching for a reaction. Cody chewed on his lip, he never expected Randy to invite him to his home. Randy leaned and kissed Cody. "Sleep on it Codes, you can give me an answer in the morning." Randy flicked off the light and pulled Cody to his chest.

Cody stared out the window, watching has trees flew past. He couldn't believe he agreed to come to St. Louis with Randy. But here he was, sitting in the taxi next to Randy, who was lost in whatever was playing on his iPod. Cody noticed the houses had changed; they had become a lot larger and far more luxurious. He knew they were nearing Randy's home. The butterflies in his stomach kicked into high gear. Cody felt Randy's hand on his leg and shift his gaze to him. Randy had put his iPod.

"She may still be there when we arrive, but she knows your coming with me." This statement did nothing to calm Cody. Randy show not one ounce of fear, or nervousness. His beautiful face looked like it was etched from stone. Cody said nothing and just looked down at his lap. Cody felt the taxi come to a halt, they had arrived. He and Randy stepped out of the car, and he looked up at the very large house. Cody swallowed the lump in his throat, there was no turning back. Randy had set their bags on the walkway and paid the cabbie. Watching the taxi pull away he picked his bag and followed his lover towards the house.

Entering Cody was in awe of the layout, furnishings, just everything. Cody had been expecting something entirely different, he couldn't think of a word of what he was expecting the décor to be. The house was clean, crisp the colors the lighting was all Randy, very little felt like it would be Samantha's. However Cody really didn't know her at all to be a judge of her personal tastes.

"Randy, that you? Thank god you're on time," Samantha came out of the kitchen in a hurry. Randy stood like a statue, like he had lived this a million times. "I left you a list of things you may need to know on the table, just in case, and Alanna is in living room in her playpen."

"Got it, you worry too much."

"Ok, I'll be back on Friday in time for your flight," she peeked past Randy at Cody. "Oh how rude of me. Hi Cody, I'm Samantha." She walked over to him and hugged him. "Be sure to make yourself at home here and don't let bossy there push you around too much. Although I'm sure your use to it, take care of him and Alanna for me." She let go of the hug and grabbed her things, exited the house she hollered back. "See ya boys; please don't stain the sheets too much!"

"She's not always like that; she's just excited about the trip to Vegas with Miranda. They haven't had a lot of time where they didn't have worry about Alanna since I came back from my collar bone injury," Randy explained.

"I see." Cody was starting to feel more at easy. The fact the Sam was now gone, and the house reminded him entirely like Randy, it all just made everything more comforting. However there was still one thing Cody was terrified of, not ready to confront. He stood still and staring at Randy's back has he watched the older man walk into what he assumed was the living room carrying a small bag. Cody stood in place trying to find the courage to go into that room. In that room was the only thing that Cody believed Randy Orton truly loved, Alanna.

Taking a deep breath Cody entered the living room, and the sight he saw melted his heart. Randy sat on the floor with his back against the couch, Alanna in his arms. His head was tilted back, eyes closed, Randy looked like he was at utter peace. As though all his demons were held at bay by the small child in his arms. He looked down at her, and spoke softly. "Daddy brought you a present," he pressed a kiss to the little girl's head. "Just, like I promised." Cody just watched on in awe, he'd never seen Randy act in such a way. Randy pulled a stuffed toy from the bag he had brought in with him, Alanna giggled. Randy moved his wrist making the toy dance for his daughter; bring a bigger smile to her face. Cody felt out of place, like he wasn't meant to be here. "You want to hold her?"

Randy's question snapped Cody out of his trance. "Um, no, she doesn't know me and I don't want to upset her." Randy stood, Alanna still in his arms.

"How else will she get to know you?" Randy stopped once he was in front of Cody. "Lanna, do you recognize him. Hmmm, you always go for the TV when I re watch Raw and he's on the screen." Smirking he held the one year out to look at Cody. Cody was waiting for the kid to cry and scream, like every other baby he had met. But she did, she just giggled and made happy sounds. "See she has my taste in men, her hold her." Randy thrust the toddler in to Cody's arms. "I got make her bottle."

Cody was stunned, Alanna wasn't, she was reaching at Cody's hair, making more happy nosies, and patting he small hands everywhere on Cody she could get them. "You've got grabby hands just like your pops."

"Nothing wrong with that," Randy returned and smack Cody hard on the ass. Randy took Alanna and plopped down on the couch, giving her the bottle. "So what type of take out do you want for dinner? What? Don't give me that look. You actually thought I was going to cook."

"I don't know what you actually do around here, I thought you might cook." Cody huffed, and pouted.

"Look the only thing I produce that may be classified as food is protein, of the white variety. If you want some of that, it's right here." Randy spread his legs, and pushed his crotch out.

"I'll pass blowjobs while your feed your daughter is not on my list of turn-ons." Cody smirked. "Actually, I didn't get much sleep last night. Is there somewhere I can take a nap?"

"Just a second, need to burp her." Cody looked on has Randy patted Alanna's back, amazed at how natural being a father came to Randy. Someone see thing wouldn't believe Randy was a fierce competitive wrestler, and an aggressive sexual partner. "Alright let me give you a tour of the upstairs, and show you where you can rest." They went upstairs, Randy still holding his daughter.

"So, who did most of the decorating here?" Cody decided to get the answer to one of the many questions that had been bothering him since he arrived at the house.

"I did. I had the house a year before I got married. This is my house," Randy paused. "Sam and Miranda have a nice apartment about 45 minutes away. This is their room here for when they stay here." He held open and door and Cody peeked in. A smell that was very feminine smell hit his nostrils, darting his eyes around the room he noticed the look of it was a bit contrasting compared to what he had seen so far in the house. Randy closed the door after about a minute. "I don't go in there, it's their sanctuary. Over here is the room Samantha and I rarely share," Randy put a big emphasis on the word rarely. They stepped right into the room, Cody quickly realized that this was only a guest style room and definitely not a master suite. There was no bathroom and very small closet. Randy adjusted the baby in his arms, "We keep nothing in here. It's all for show." Randy hauled open a dresser draw and it was completely empty, to prove his point. Cody could feel the coldness in the room, the décor seemed like a blend of the main house and the room he seen prior. But it felt like it hadn't been used in ages, it was just for show. There were pictures of the supposed happy couple and their baby, but those photos where covered in a fine layer of dust.

It was all sinking into Cody, he was jealous over nothing. Randy had only told him the truth, was that why he was here? Just so Randy could prove he was being honest. Cody was still confused by a lot of this; he was only a piece of ass to Randy, right. Randy never said words like, "l love you" or anything romantic like that. The nearest he ever came to something like that was after sex, Randy would hold him before falling asleep.

Exiting they continued their journey down the hallway. There were only two rooms left; Cody had to assume they belong to Alanna and Randy respectively. Randy said nothing and lead Cody into the nursery, the room was pristine, clean and very white, with tinges of pink. The perfect room for a little girl, everything in the room was high end; anything a child of that age could possibly want was here.

"You decorate this room too," Cody asked in a cocky manner. He couldn't envision Randy selecting such girly things, stuffed toys was one thing but pink baby accessories was another.

"I hired queer eye for the semi-straight guy," Randy glared at Cody before nuzzling Alanna's head. "Daddy has great taste, doesn't he, princess." Cody was amazed, Alanna made noises that sound like she was agreeing, like she understood. The more Cody looked at her, the more he realized she was mini female Randy. She had his eyes, lips that could mimic his pout, his brown hair and Cody could swear she just replicated Randy's smirk. "I suppose you want your nap, and trust me you'll need it."

"Why does she wake up and cry at all hours of the night?" Cody become envious that she was garnering more of Randy's attention than him.

"No, but I might, and then you'll be the one crying out. Or maybe I'll just gag you so you don't wake her." Randy strode past Cody out of the nursery. Cody felt a shiver run down his back, know that in this house Randy could have an entire array of toys he's never seen before.

They stood at the final door in the hall. "This is where you'll be staying, with me." Randy opened the door an allowed Cody to enter first. Has he stepped through the door way, the familiar smells of Randy hit him. Looking at the room there was no doubt this was the actual master suite of the house. "Your bags are over by the bathroom door, I brought them up earlier when I was making the bottle. I'll be down stairs." Cody didn't have a chance to say anything, before Randy left him standing in the room alone. Cody started to feel sleep pull at his eyes, and moved to the bed and just collapsed on to it falling into a blissful slumber.

Randy sat down stairs, playing with Alanna, attempting to wear her out so when he put her down to sleep she would rest soundly. Anyone seeing this view would think Randy was strung out on drugs, he was making faces at her, making cutesy noisy, just rolling around on the floor looking like a fool and not like the most evil men in the wrestling world. Gradually Alanna's energy began wearing down, and Randy fed her again. Randy was slightly disappointed Cody had not reappeared yet. He had wanted the younger man to take part in playing with his daughter, to show fully him another side of his personality. Picking up the little one Randy made his way to the stairs. "Time for bed," Randy laughed, Alanna already asleep on his shoulder. "Looks like I don't need to tell you that." Randy kissed her head and laid her in her crib. "So what you think of Cody, you like him?" Randy didn't care that she could responded, he never did. She was one person he felt he could tell anything to and hope in years to come his daughter would remain his true confidant. "I hope he likes you, I never let anyone from that part of me see you. Don't need you getting attached and then they break your heart and mine." He stroked her head. "Daddy can take a broken heart, because you always fix it. But I'm not good with hearts, with love except when it comes to you." Gazing upwards he looked at the ceiling, "Do you think he understands, why he's here. Probably thinks it's so I can fuck him raw. Which Daddy will mind you, but," Randy sighed not bothering to finish with his confession. Placing his fingers to his lips he kissed them before placing them to Alanna's. "Sleep well my precious flower, Daddy loves you."

Randy checked the baby monitor before leaving the room. Licking his lips he slipped back into his sexual viper self, knowing his favorite plaything was sleeping on his bed. He stared at Cody who was sprawled out across the bed, face first into the pillows the way Randy liked him. Glancing at himself in the mirror he could see the battle marks of being a father on his clothes. He slid on the bed, baby monitor in hand, hovering over Cody. "I doubt spit up will turn you on," he placed the monitor on the nightstand next to Cody's head. "Well that is unless I decide to spit instead of swallow." Cody must have sensed him because he lifted his hips so his hips came in contact with Randy groin. "Always so eager, even in sleep." He got off the bed and made his way to the bathroom.

Flipping on the light he stripped of his clothes, stepping in to the glass stand up shower. Turn the dial hot water began to rain over his tried body, washing the sleep from the tattooed man, helping him revitalize so he could have his way with Cody during the limited time he may have. Slowly Randy ran his hands over his body lathering soap over his muscles, when a second set of hands joined his. Randy's head snapped back and he groaned.

"Want some help," Cody moved his hands down to Randy's semi hard cock. Randy did want it, but with the sound of the water beating down drowning out everything but he and Cody; he knew he couldn't have it. Well at least not like this.

"I'm finished." Randy cut off the water and spun to face Cody, crushing his lips to Cody's. Instinctively Cody wrapped his arms around the older man's neck. Randy reached down and lift up on of the smaller man's legs bring it around his waist. Cody pushed on the Randy's shoulders lifting himself to finish wrapping both legs around Randy. Once Randy felt Cody was holding on tight enough he carried him out to the main room and slammed him on the bed, not caring that they were both dripping wet. Randy had dream of this day, when he could finally lay claim to Cody in his own bed and not some cheap hotel bed. In the corner of his eye he saw the item that would give him piece of mind while he showed Cody what he could do on his home turf.

Randy ran his hands up and down Cody's chest, light teasing his nipples bring them to harden peaks . Randy and Cody brought their hips together and began grinding so there erections brushed together causing each man to moan out.

A piercing cry came from not Randy or Cody the monitor next to them. Randy immediately stopped everything he was doing and jumped from the bed. "Hold that thought I'll be right back."

"With that screaming I think the mood has been killed for me."

"I get you back into it, don't worry," Randy struck a pose that made Cody's cock twitch.

"Yeah and we'll get into and she'll cry again." Cody crossed his arms and turned his view away from Randy. Randy growled, he didn't have time for a fight, not with his daughter crying in the next room.

"Fine, fuck you. I thought you would be accepting of this." Randy grabbed his bathrobe and left the room slamming the door behind him. Cody just sat there with his mouth open, staring at the door.

The crying on the monitor stopped. Cody could hear Randy's voice over it. Softly calming his daughter, his last words echoing in his head. Cody heard Randy talking, no longer just cooing Alanna. Cody put his ear to the monitor trying to make out what he was saying better.

"He doesn't get it Lanna. Maybe I was seeing something in him that really wasn't there. I thought he might want his, want the other side of me. Doesn't want an us," Cody could feel the pain in Randy's words and felt tears forming in his eyes. The realization starting to hit him, hard. "You know I thought he got me, understood that he was more than," Cody heard enough he put the monitor down, still holding back the tears. Randy actually care, cared enough that he want to share all aspects of his life with him. Cody got of the bed and grabbed his briefs, hoping Randy would forgive him.

Randy was standing at the window looking out when Cody entered the nursery. Cody just stared at Randy's back trying to keep quiet watching a scene that made him fall in love with Randy and broke his heart. Randy held Alanna his head press against her, whispering, "Daddy loves you, loves you so much, you're all I have."

"You have me too," Cody finally spoke. Randy turned to him. "I'm sorry, I heard everything on the monitor. I had no idea. I, I," Cody stuttered trying to find the words. His eyes failed him and his tears fell from his eyes. "I didn't know you loved me, that you wanted me here and on the road. I do want this, it's just so new. It scares me."

Randy didn't respond to words, still holding Alanna he pressed his lips to Cody's kissing him. "You'll get the hang of it. You're a quick study." Randy put Alanna back in her crib. "I am your lover and I have given you room here." Randy placed his hand on his chest. "But she will always own the rest. I will do and give anything to make her happy. Anything. Even my life." Cody looked down into the crib at her sleeping form. Cody wrapped his arm around Randy's waist and placed his head on the taller man's shoulder.

"You know you're a DILF." Randy shot him a questioning look. "You know, a Dad I'd like to Fuck." Randy licked his lips.

"Now you know you don't do the fucking, I do." Cody reached in and tucked in Alanna for Randy.

"Think you can stay asleep this time, eh little one." Alanna just squirmed in her sleep. They returned to the bed room. Cody pushed Randy on the bed, taking a bit of charge.

"Don't get to pushy there, puppy." Cody growled he hated that nickname. Cody shoved open the black robe that Randy wore, admiring the hard body. Stripping his briefs of he climbed on top of Randy stopping to sit on the older man's thick thighs. "Open the draw, and pick a flavor." Cody reached towards the night stand and opened a draw; within it was a variety flavors of lube. Cody grabbed strawberry tube and held it for Randy to see.

"Why flavored?"

"You'll see, now give me that and blow me." Cody dipped his head and opened his mouth. "Ah wait, turn around." Randy opened his mouth and flicked his tongue. Cody adjusted his body so his mouth was still hovering over Randy's cock, and his cock was now dangling over Randy's.

Cody slid his mouth down over Randy's erection has he felt Randy flicking his tongue over the head of his. Cody pulled back and mimicked Randy's action. Cody started fondling Randy's balls, and in return he would get the same treatment. The continued mirroring one another's actions, each man starting to relax their throats to take the other in further until they finally felt themselves become fully engulfed. Randy was the first to stop mirroring, removing Cody from his mouth with a pop. Putting his hand on Cody's keeping his from removing his mouth; Cody just hummed his understanding and continued sucking.

Randy pop the lid on the lube and proud it directly in to the crack of Cody's ass. Adjusting so that Cody could still easily bob his head, Randy bent his body so he could run his tongue along the path the lube made. Squeezing Cody's cheeks in his hands, he gave the right one a quick slap before burying his head between the two cheeks. He could feel Randy's tongue delve into his whole, opening him up. Cody started to lift his head off of Randy when Randy stopped.

"When you stop, I stop and that will be all the prep you'll get." Cody groaned, keeping his lips firmly around the lips of head of the cock. Randy when back in tease the puckered flesh with his tongue, turning his head he bit and nipped at the flesh surrounding the entrance.

Cody continued to lavish attention on Randy's cock, wanting so badly to lift his head up and cry out about how much he like what Randy was doing. It was a first for Cody, no one, not even Randy had ever rimmed him. Cody felt a finger enter him along with Randy's tongue, and that broke him. His mouth popped off Randy and he moan out, "God that feels amazing." Has Randy promised he removed his mouth.

"On your back now. " Randy shoved Cody off him. Cody quickly obeyed lying on his back, and raising his legs to grant Randy easy access. "You're so fuckable, you know that right." Randy pushed the legs apart and downward more. Line himself up Randy and penetrated Cody hard and fast, they way they both love it. "Always tight for me, always flexing those muscle, just for me."

"Fuck me harder, Daddy," Cody yelled out. Randy snapped his head back and rolled his neck, before putting on hand on younger man's neck and pound with a the strength he had. Cody could tell Randy's hand might leave some bruise, but he did care. "Yea give it to me." Cody arched off the bed has Randy struck his prostate with a thunderous blow. "More, god more." Randy wrapped his hand around Cody jacking him has furiously has he was thrusting. Cody's mind was on sensory overload, Randy in him, Randy touching him, and still sing in his head the fact Randy loved him. Cody could take no more and came on his stomach, scream Randy's name has loud as he could.

Upon hear his name Randy found his completion coming hard into Cody. Filling him, and for once calling out Cody's name. Randy collapsed on to Cody panting, sweat running down his back. "Fuck that was good."

"Yeah," Cody panted holding on to Randy's shoulders. They lay in the afterglow for a few more moments before Alanna started to cry again. "I thought you said she slept the night?"

"Well when I'm home," Randy hesitated. "She kind of sleeps with me."

"Go get her." Cody rolled his eyes; there was a lot about this side of Randy that he was going to need to get use to.


End file.
